


love song from me to you

by earlydusk



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlydusk/pseuds/earlydusk
Summary: there are countless versions of the story from different perspective, the only thing that remains the same is the one who is beside him from the beginning





	love song from me to you

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like writing something when 愛唄～since 2007～ (ai uta) plays in the background so I abandon my work for a bit to write this. It's been a while since I listened to the song but to anyone who never heard of it, please give it a try ^^*

_君に届け(kimi ni todoke)_  
_ it’s my love song_

As he returned to his empty apartment, the last note of their song is still ringing in his ears.

Changmin places his phone and wallet neatly on the nightstand and flops onto the bed, fatigue from the concert is clinging on every nerves in his body. Mindlessly, his hand wanders on the empty spot at the other side of his bed, lacking warmth of its infrequent occupant.

'What is he doing right now?'

It is one regret he always have at the back of his mind every time they come back to their home country. More often than not they have to take different vehicles to go back to their seperate destination, with each steps captured by dozens of lenses from reporters and fans.

Keeping a distance in front of others is the safest approach, according to the company's executives, to keep their secret away from public's eyes. Rationally, he knows it as well. Despite that, there are moments where he can't help to feel bitter at the predicaments.

In his head, he's already making a countdown for their next flight together in the next two days where they can share a place that they can return back together.

'He probably is still outside right now. I'll text him when I wake up later.'

***

Yunho is hanging out at his usual drinking place with his friends, without stopping by at his apartment.

He is listening to some stories his friend animatedly share when he is startled by an almost familiar laughter. It doesn't take long for him to notice the difference in the sound, the wrong note in the tune he is used to.

'What is he doing right now?'

Yunho downs the drink in his glass at the thought of his own cold apartment, a house where he has to be alone even when he goes back early. He would rather spending those times outside, far from the empty space, reminding him of something he still long to have.

Whether it is by social media or real life interaction, the one that they show to others are the one that is deemed as safe and serve as distractions from the secret they want to keep to themselves.

In his dreams, Yunho envisions that when he comes home, he would see random lego pieces on his coffee table at the living room, additional book shelves in his office to support the extra books and his partner is by his side talking about mundane everyday things.

As happy as he is to see his friends, Yunho couldn't help but let out a heavy sigh at the thought. _One day_, he always tell himself whenever his mind lingers at the seemingly faraway dream.

'He probably is already resting right now. I'll call him later when I got home."

***

They have a whole day free from demanding schedule as there is a little problem at the studio.

When they wake up that morning, they don't talk much as they have spent few days busy with recording and planning for the new album. The only noise in the apartment for a while is clinking of spoons, plates, glasses then water at the sink.

They retired to the couch together, with Changmin reading the manga he bought at the airport and Yunho watching the talk show on local channel.

It is only at the end of the show Yunho looks at the younger guy next to him. He is amused at the deep concentration the other person has at each flick of the pages.

"Can I borrow that after you're done with it?"

"Hm."

Yunho isn't bothered by the short response and change the channel instead, and found some skit shows. He laughs at the setting although he has missed the earlier part, knowing that he could understand the situation even at a glimpse. 

Inside the screen, there is a pair of comedians who plays the role of elderly husband and wife, sitting in the middle of what seems supposed to be an average traditional living room.

"Old man, it is getting colder nowadays, don't forget to take out the heater later."

"I know."

"Don't forget to take out your winter clothes, too."

"I know."

"Don't only say 'I know, I know' but not doing any later."

"I know."

The continuous monotonous reply is followed by laughing track, at which Yunho pokes Changmin who is still not paying attention to the TV.

"Hey, even when we're old later, you know that I'll still listen to you well, right?"

Finally, Changmin puts down his book at look the ongoing skit before looking at Yunho.

Both of them are only wearing simple shirts with shorts, hair undone and sprawling on the couch together, with their legs meeting at the middle.

"You should listen to me well even right now. I prohibit you from drinking coffee at all today, you had your fill for a whole week in three days."

"Changdol, you would sound like that couple if you nag too much."

Pushing himself into sitting position, Yunho slaps Changmin's leg. His lover only looks at him, still half laying at his own end of couch, and smiles amusedly at Yunho's childish tantrum.

"Didn't you say you would listen to me well until we're old? I'm nagging you for your own good, doesn't this also count as taking care of you, _old man_?"

"You -"

Yunho lunges to Changmin, snuggling playfully to his chest until Changmin couldn't contain his reaction at the ticklish sensation.

Deep down, there's bust of warmth in Yunho's heart at the teasing words. At the mere thoughts of growing old together with the man in his embrace is more than enough to make he feels like at the top of the world.

"I'll listen to you well, promise! I won't give you a hard time. My Changminnie, I love you the most."

Changmin runs his finger through Yunho's hair, content with the warm weight on top of him. He arranges their positions so that Yunho's head is comfortably laying on his chest.

"It's unfair that you're too adorable when you're the older one. How could I not love you?"

The manga and TV are already forgotten when they end up enjoying each other's presence more.

***

"That doesn't sound right."

Changmin clears his throat a few times and still doesn't feel satisfied with his voice. From the stage, Yunho signals for them to take a break at the crews.

"Do you feel uncomfortable?"

"My voice sounds weird."

He rubs his neck a few times, hoping to correct whatever is malfunctioning with his voice before Yunho pulls his hand away.

"Don't push yourself, maybe it's because you've been too busy these days."

When Changmin still doesn't looked convinced, Yunho pulls his to the side a bit to avoid attracting unnecessary attention.

"We'll only be performing few songs, even if you sound a little different it won't be too noticeable."

"Our fans would still notice it."

"Then I'll sing differently too so we can cover it up. As long I can change a bit to suit your voice, it won't be a problem."

The suggestion is very tempting but he feels guilty to burden other people to accommodate to him, even when it is his own partner.

"You don't have to."

"I want to. Our voice would also change later as time passes, this is not something we can control. It's fine, as long as we're going for it together."

Even when they have been together for many years, Changmin still hasn't build the immunity towards Yunho's gift at calming him whenever he needs it. Like under a spell, he nods dazedly and they're already back to the the centre of the stage when he comes back to his senses.

***

"Naturally, I always feel thankful to Changmin who has been with me during good times, hard times and even at times when I feel tired."

The host points out that Changmin looks embarrassed at his public confession and he helpfully laughs at it while patting his hand to make him feel better.

They're in the middle of promotion for the album and in the spans of few weeks, they have attended quite a number of shows together. Sometimes they slip up with their habit but having used to being in front of camera, they would brush it off like it's nothing.

"Now, Changmin, can you tell us what is your first impression of Yunho back then?"

Their managers behind the camera is shaking their head in resignation when they notice Changmin's excited grin as he's about to retell the story - again.

Over time, it is one of the stories he never get tired of sharing all over again because that's when _their_ story begin.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any mistakes as I'm writing this in short time. It is a very short update as I actually don't have any extra time right now but it is something I want to write complimentary to the song, thank you for those who spend time to read this.
> 
> Anyway, did anyone observe the full moon the other day 🎑 ? I went on short trip last weekend and the city was lively with celebration and the moon view was very clear from there. I even got to make some small wish. Let's try to live well 🤗😊
> 
> Also, good luck on『XV』❤ the covers look nice so far and the songs hopefully are as good ! Hope they will promote the album well this time ^^


End file.
